


Fighting Over Rin (rinharu)

by MoshiMoshiTitanDesu, WatashiWaTawagotoInuDesu



Category: Free!
Genre: Free! - Freeform, M/M, make us free na splash kasaneta hikari no kontrasto abite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoshiMoshiTitanDesu/pseuds/MoshiMoshiTitanDesu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatashiWaTawagotoInuDesu/pseuds/WatashiWaTawagotoInuDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Haru fight over Rin.<br/>Rinharu edition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Over Rin (rinharu)

**Author's Note:**

> me and my cousin wrote this with different endings because i ship rinharu and she (that idiot) ships sourin...

 

Haru and Sousuke were fighting, and when Haru and Sousuke fight, you don't want to interrupt, because one have to admit seeing them fighting is fun, but getting killed isn't worth it.

Can you guess what the fight was all about? Bingo! It was Rin.

Yes, Rin.

Both Haru and Sousuke loved Rin, and wanted him to be theirs. In other words: both wanted to date him.

So the fight went something like this (don't worry, no deaths occurred):

"What have you ever even done to please him, _Nanase_ ?" was saying Sousuke, who cared about Rin's happiness.

"I won a relay many times with him, _Yamazaki_ ," angrily retorted Haru, who also cared.

"I guess that's right," said Sousuke, sounding a little awkward. "But do you really think that such a silly thing will change anything about his feelings towards you ?"

"I thought you'd know better than to ask stupid questions. I also thought you knew Rin well."

"I _do_ know Rin very well," protested Sousuke.

"If you really did you wouldn't have asked that."

"But I know the answer is _no,_ Nanase, nothing can change his romantic feelings towards you because they _don't even exist._ "

"Of course, they do." It was Haru's turn to protest.

"Really ? And how are you planning to prove it ?"

"There is no true proof of love, Yamazaki," dramatically said Haru with a super duper hair flip.

Sousuke laughed. "Didn't know you could be this cheesy, Nanase."

Haru didn't feel the need to answer, but instead he shot Sousuke a dark look, and the latter glared back. Time passed and the glaring contest grew more and more intense by every second, eyes flashing at the other. Eventually, it was Haru who first had the intelligence to look away, admitting defeat. Sousuke did not seem to feel proud about his victory and he turned his eyes away as well, looking like he repented what just happened.

"Yamazaki, I've been playing with you all this time," said Haru.

"What do you mean ?" asked Sousuke, taken aback.

"Rin and I have been dating for ten years now."

"Fuck it I'll ask Kisumi out, I just realized I loved him."

"It's about time," sighed Haru.

THE END 

**Author's Note:**

> Sourin edition is on @MoshiMoshiTitanDesu 's account (you can find it on mine too because co-authours shit lol)


End file.
